pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Левада-Центр
Левада-Центр (Аналитический Центр Юрия Левады) — российская негосударственная исследовательская организация. Центр регулярно проводит собственные и заказные социологические и маркетинговые исследования и является одной из крупнейших российских организаций в своей области. Центр носит имя российского социолога Ю. А. Левады (1930—2006). Описание организации Сотрудники центра продолжают программы исследований, разработанные ими в рамках ВЦИОМ. Издают журнал «Вестник общественного мнения» (с 1993 по 2003 год редакторский коллектив «Вестника» создал и издавал журнал «Мониторинг общественного мнения: экономические и социальные перемены» — по названию одной из основных исследовательских программ, разработанных под руководством академика Татьяны Заславской). Центр поддерживает партнёрские связи с региональными исследовательскими центрами на территории России, центрами изучения общественного мнения в странах СНГ и Балтии. Партнеры и заказчики центра — международные институты, российские и иностранные компании, исследовательские, образовательные и некоммерческие организации, в том числе UNICEF, UNDP, ILO, WHO, World Bank, Сбербанк России, Федеральное агентство по образованию РФ, Федеральное агентство по печати и массовым коммуникациям, ГУ-ВШЭ, другие российские и зарубежные университеты, Общественная палата РФ и др.Партнеры и Заказчики / Сайт Левада-Центра. Ведущие сотрудники Левада-Центра являются членами международных профессиональных ассоциаций ESOMARСтраница Левада-Центра на сайте ESOMAR, ОИРОМ.Сайт ОИРОМ Ведущие сотрудники Левада-Центра — постоянные участники конференций и круглых столов фонда «Либеральная миссия», Московского Центра Карнеги, Горбачёв-Фонда, общества «Мемориал», публичных лекций «Полит.ру», Московской высшей школы социальных и экономических наук и «Интерцентра» (симпозиум «Пути России»), общественного центра им. А. Д. Сахарова, Ходорковских чтений, международных конференций и симпозиумов. Статьи, интервью и комментарии экспертов центра регулярно появляются в отечественных и зарубежных СМИ: Коммерсантъ, Ведомости, The Economist, The Wall Street Journal, The New York Times и др., в научных и общественно политических изданиях России: «Pro et Contra», «Отечественные записки», «Общественные науки и современность», «The New Times», «Индекс/Досье на цензуру», Огонёк, Новая газета и др. Левада-Центр включен в список независимых аналитических центров Европы, представленный Freedom House.Think Tanks in Central Europe and Eurasia. A Selective Dictionary Данные Левада-Центра были использованы при составлении The Economist Special Report on Russia.Enigma variations. The Economist Special Report on Russia Совместно с Левада-Центром на Радио Свобода еженедельно выходит передача «Общественное мнение: граждане России у микрофона Радио Свобода».Радиопрограмма «Общественное мнение: граждане России у микрофона Радио Свобода» Рейтинги * По данным Рейтингового агентства ЭКСПЕРТ за 2008 год Левада-центр входит в ТОП-30 ведущих исследовательских компаний России.Рейтинг маркетинговых исследовательских компаний * В июле 2009 года Ассоциация региональных социологических центров «Группа 7/89» обнародовала результаты пятой волны ежегодного исследования «Рейтинг исследовательских компаний — 2008», в котором Левада-Центр занял второе место.Рейтинг исследовательских компаний в России на e-generator.ru Структура В центре работает около 60 человек. С 2003 по 2006 гг. директором был Юрий Левада. В декабре 2006 года на эту должность избран Лев Гудков. Татьяна Заславская — член правления Левада-Центра, председатель редакционного совета журнала Вестник общественного мнения. Основными исследовательскими отделами являются: * Отдел социально-политических исследований (руководитель — Борис Дубин); * Отдел изучения доходов и потребления (руководитель — Марина Красильникова); * Отдел качественных исследований (руководитель — Алексей Левинсон); * Отдел социально-экономических исследований (руководитель — Людмила Хахулина); * Отдел маркетинговых исследований (руководитель — Юрий Полетаев). История Коллектив специалистов центра был образован в 1987—1989 годах под руководством Татьяны Заславской, Бориса Грушина, Валерия Рутгайзера и Юрия Левады до 2003 года работал во ВЦИОМе.Заславская Т. Как рождался ВЦИОМ / Общественный разлом и рождение новой социологии: двадцать лет мониторинга. — С. 11—17.Грушин Б. На дальних и ближних подступах к созданию ВЦИОМа / Общественный разлом и рождение новой социологии: двадцать лет мониторинга. — М.: Новое издательство, 2008. — С. 18—22. Татьяна Заславская возглавляла ВЦИОМ в 1987—1992 годах, Юрий Левада — в 1992—2003 годах.Левада Ю. Наши 10 лет: итоги и проблемы (Околоюбилейные размышления) / Левада Ю. От мнений к пониманию. Социологические очерки. 1993—2000. М.: Московская школа политических исследований, 2000. С.550—572. В 2003 году сотрудники, не согласившись со сменой руководства (совет директоров ВЦИОМ, состоящий из представителей государства, отправил Юрия Леваду в отставку), покинули ВЦИОМ, перейдя в созданный ими негосударственный центр исследования общественного мнения «ВЦИОМ-А».Левинсон А. Судьба ВЦИОМа / Неприкосновенный запас. 2003, № 5(31) После того как Федеральная антимонопольная служба РФ запретила использовать это название (а также название журнала), организация была переименована в Аналитический Центр Юрия Левады (Левада-Центр).Заславская Т. ВЦИОМ/Левада-центр: 20 лет в первопроходцах. Интервью Радио Свобода — интервью радио Свобода, февраль 2007 года.От ВЦИОМа к «Левада-центру» — интервью Бориса Дубина на Полит.ру, цикл видеобесед «Взрослые люди» Исследования Некоторые завершенные исследования: * «Homo Soveticus» («Советский человек»). К сегодняшнему моменту создана обширная эмпирическая база, включающая результаты пяти волн исследования 1989, 1994, 1999,Левада Ю. От мнений к пониманию. Социологические очерки 1993—2000. СС. 391—548. 2003Левада Ю. Ищем человека. Социологические очерки 2000—2005 годов. СС. 263—379. и 2008Гудков Л. Д., Дубин Б. В., Зоркая Н. А. Постсоветский человек и гражданское общество. М.: Московская школа политических исследований, 2008 годов. * Мониторинг электоральных предпочтений россиян во время парламентских и президентских избирательных кампаний в 1993, 1995—1996, 1999—2000, 2003—2004, 2007—2008 гг. * «Программа просвещения на рабочих местах по вопросам ВИЧ/СПИД в России», по заказу Международной организации труда и Министерства труда США, 2005Программа просвещения на рабочих местах по вопросам ВИЧ/СПИД в России. Отчет по результатам проведенного качественного исследования, 2005 * «Молодежь России», 2005—2007Дени Даффлон Молодежь в России: портрет поколения на переломе / Вестник общественного мнения, 2008, № 5. Опубликовано Полит.ру * «Западные ценности и демократия», 2006. EU—RussiaCenter.org — Voices from Russia: Society, Democracy, Europe * «Проблемы элиты в современной России». Три волны исследования 2005—2006 годов. Л. Гудков, Б. Дубин, Ю. Левада Проблема «элиты» в сегодняшней России (PDF)«Элита в „вертикальном“ обществе» Стенограмма круглого стола в фонде «Либеральная миссия» 17 ноября 2007 года«Российская элита: запрос на новый курс» Стенограмма круглого стола в фонде «Либеральная миссия» 28 ноября 2008 года * «Отношение населения к реформе милиции», 2007 Исследование Левада-Центра «Отношение населения к реформе милиции» на сайте фонда «Общественный вердикт» * «Европейский проект школьных исследований по алкоголю и наркотикам. ESPAD—2007»ESPAD—2007. Европейский проект школьных исследований по алкоголю и наркотикам в Российской ФедерацииThe 2007 ESPAD Report. Substance Use Among Students in 35 European Countries * «Российский „средний класс“», 2008. EU—RussiaCenter.org — Voices from Russia: What the Russian Middle Class Think about Their Own Country and about Europe (PDF)Лев Гудков, Борис Дубин, Наталия Зоркая «Средний класс» as if: мнения и настроения высокодоходной молодежи в России / Вестник общественного мнения, 2008, № 3. Опубликовано Полит.ру * «Мнение ВИЧ-положительных матерей об опыте получения медицинской и социальной помощи», по заказу UNICEF, 2008. UNICEF Россия Мнение ВИЧ-положительных матерей об опыте получения медицинской и социальной помощи (doc) * «Чтение в России — 2008. Тенденции и проблемы.», 2008. Б. Дубин, Н. Зоркая Чтение в России — 2008. Тенденции и проблемы (PDF) * «Российские мифы», 2008.Старо-новые российские мифы: кризис знания или сознания? Материалы российско-немецкого форума. Москва Овальный зал ВГБИЛ. 3 декабря 2008 г. Под ред. Фалька Бомсдорфа, Геннадия Бордюгова, Екатерины Гениевой. М.: Фонд Фридриха Наумана; АИРО-XXI, 2009. — 192 c. ISBN 978-5-91022-106-6.«Российские мифы — старые и новые» Стенограмма круглого стола в фонде «Либеральная миссия» 31 мая 2009 года * «Информированность российских граждан о деятельности правоохранительных органов», 2008 Исследование Левада-Центра «Информированность российских граждан о деятельности правоохранительных органов» на сайте фонда «Общественный вердикт» * «Проблема качества образования и установка на постоянное образование в современной России», 2009 Институт общественного проектирования. Протокол заседания комиссии конкурса «Проблемы развития современного российского общества» * «Мониторинг выборов в Московскую городскую Думу в октябре 2009 года»Отчет Левада-Центра о мониторинге электоральных настроений москвичей на выборах в Московскую городскую Думу в октябре 2009 года Текущие (наиболее значимые): * Международная программа социальных исследований International Social Survey Program" (ISSP), начиная с 1991 года. ISSP Russia * New Russia Barometer, совместно с Centre for the Study of Public Policy (University of Strachclyde, University of Aberdeen), начиная с 1991 года. New Russia Barometr * Международные исследования Inra Hooper/ RSW /NOP-World/ GfKNOP, начиная с 1991 года * Мониторинг социальных и экономических перемен, один раз в два месяца, начиная с февраля 1993 года * Регулярное участие в международных исследованиях World Public Opinion. World Public Opinion * Индекс потребительских настроений (ИПН) * Индекс социальных настроений (ИСН) Индекс социальных настроений на сайте Левада-Центра * Индекс финансовых настроений (ИФН, совместно с Центром макроэкономических исследований Сбербанка России) Индекс финансовых настроений / АЭИ «Прайм-Тасс» Издания Журнал * «Вестник общественного мнения». Информационно-аналитический журнал, выходит 4 раз в год.Страница журнала «Вестник общественного мнения» на сайте Центра Коллективные монографии * Есть мнение. Коллективная монография, 1990 * Советский простой человек. Коллективная монография, 1993. * Образ врага / сост. Л. Гудков; ред. Н. Конрадова. М.: ОГИ, 2005. — 336 с. (Нация и культура: Новые исследования: Россия / Russia). ISBN 5-94282-159-3 * Общественный разлом и рождение новой социологии: двадцать лет мониторинга. М.: Новое издательство, 2008. — 468 с. — (Новая история). ISBN 978-5-98379-096-4 * Отцы и дети. Поколенческий анализ современной России / Сост. Ю. Левада, Т. Шанин. М.: Новое литературное обозрение, 2005. — с. 328. ISBN 5-86793-370-9 Авторские работы * Гудков Л. Д. Негативная идентичность: статьи 1997—2002 — М.: Новое литературное обозрение — «ВЦИОМ-А», 2004. — 816 с. ISBN 5-86793-300-8 * Гудков Л. Д., Дубин Б. В. Интеллигенция. СПб.: Издательство Ивана Лимбаха, 2009. — 304 с. ISBN 978-5-89059-126-5 * Гудков Л. Д., Дубин Б. В., Зоркая Н. А. Постсоветский человек и гражданское общество. М.: Московская школа политических исследований, 2008. — 96 с. ISBN 5-91734-001-2 * Гудков Л. Д., Дубин Б. В., Левада Ю. А. Проблема «элиты» в сегодняшней России: Размышления над результатами социологического исследования. М.: Фонд «Либеральная миссия», 2007. — 372 с. ISBN 978-5-903135-03-5 http://www.liberal.ru/upload/files/elita.pdf * Дубин Б. В. Жить в России на рубеже столетий: Социологические очерки и разработки. М.: Прогресс-Традиция, 2007. — 408 с. ISBN 5-89826-216-4 * [[Дубин, Борис Владимирович|''Дубин Б.]] Интеллектуальные группы и символические формы: Очерки социологии современной культуры. М.: Новое издательство, 2004. — 352 с. — (Новая история). ISBN 5-98379-020-х * ''Дубин Б., Зоркая Н. Чтение в России — 2008. Тенденции и проблемы. М.: Межрегиональный центр библиотечного сотрудничества, 2008. — 80 с. ISBN 978-5-91515-023-1 http://www.mcbs.ru/data/publications/Documents/levada.pdf * Левада Ю. Ищем человека: Социологические очерки. 2000—2005. М.: Новое издательство, 2006. — 384 с. — (Новая история) ISBN 5-98379-070-6 * Левада Ю. От мнений к пониманию. Социологические очерки 1993—2000 годов. М.: Московская школа политических исследований, 2000. — 576 с. ISBN 5-93895-005-8Левада Ю. «От мнений к пониманию», [[2000] — в электронной версии на сайте Левада-Центра] * [[Левинсон, Алексей Георгиевич|''Левинсон А.]] Опыт социографии: Статьи. М.: Новое литературное обозрение, 2004. — 664 с. ISBN 5-86793-265-6Список книг сотрудников Левада-Центра 'Сборники результатов исследований''' * «Общественное мнение». Ежегодный сборник результатов исследования общественного мнения.Подборка ежегодных сборников Левада-Центра Примечания См. также * ВЦИОМ Ссылки * Официальный сайт Левада-Центра * Сообщество levada_center в ЖЖ: обновляющаяся подборка аналитических материалов, статей, публикаций * Левада-Центр в Twitter * Сборники результатов основных исследований Левада-Центра разных годов (в формате pdf) Категория:Социология Категория:Общество Категория:Гражданское общество Категория:Социологические организации Категория:Негосударственные организации Категория:Некоммерческие организации Категория:Некоммерческие организации России Категория:Социологические организации России de:Levada-Center en:Levada Center fr:Centre analytique Levada